


Be Good

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bohg, BDSM, Bondage, Gag, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Orgasm Denial, electric dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Bogh punishes his Lieutenant after the paladins helped them.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing these two, but I love this pairing very much and I’m trying to get back into my writing groove ^^. It has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The flow of the electricity against his spot made his thighs shake at the heat that fills him. The setting was low, lower than he would have liked right no words as his slit clenched over the dildo in him. If his hands weren’t cuffed to his ankles that forced him into a squatting position. 

He breathed heavily around the blue ball gag in his mouth as a shiver runs up his spine. He gave a soft moan before giving a choked gasp as the setting is turned up one more level.

“Hmmmm.”

He opened his eyes before he lifted his head to look the one holding the small remote that could decide how high or low this toy would go to bring him to orgasm. 

Bohg sat on the bed, shirtless and only in his pants as he looks at his Lieutenant. He rested his head on his own hand while admiring the view of Lahn all tied up with that pretty slit on display. The electric toy gave a soft gleam of silver as those thighs shake with need.

Drool drips down Lahn’s chin as his brows furrow and his eyes stare dazedly at the other.

“Mmmm….”

“I know you and I have our differences my dear Lahn,” He smiles a bit, “I know you may not always agree with everything I’ve done and that’s one of the reasons I took you as my lieutenant. You make me think twice about things before I go through with them, and spot the mistakes I miss before they can prove detrimental…”

Lahn mewled quietly, and blushed at the praise before he giving a muffled squeal when the flow increases. He arched and lifts his hips slightly with slick dripping from his stuffed slit, leaving a small stain the floor.

“Mmmmm…! Mmmm…!”

Bohg licked his lips and hummed quietly his ears giving a soft flicker, “Hmmmm…Out of so many other choices, I picked you because you’ve always had a knack for keeping me on my toes. And I knew in the end you were doing it as a loyal good soldier…”

He blushed softly before he arches his hips needily to show off for his commander mewling softly. Each compliment and soft word sent more heat spreading through him as he starts to breath shakily. 

He slowly rolled his hips to try and chase after that wonderful orgasm that he knew was coming any moment now—

“However.”

A sob escapes him when the setting goes back to the lowest one and almost caused him to fall back in surprise. He looked up at Bogh blinking a bit in surprise. 

Bogh narrowed his eyes, smile disappearing, “You also have crossed a line today when the lives of the people we protect were in danger.”

Lahn dug his nails into the floor before Bogh stood up and walked over to him slowly.

“If it wasn’t for the Yellow Paladin, we could have all perished,” Bogh crouched down in front of him, and gripped his chin, “Countless lives would have been lost because you almost staged a mutiny against me, Lahn.”

He looked at him pleadingly as his eyes glisten with tears of frustration.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Bohg gently stroked the crest of fur on his head, “You want to redeem yourself don’t you?”

Lahn closed his eyes as he leaned into the soft stroking. He felt those claws gentle run over his scalp lightly before Bohg crouched down to be at his eye level. 

“Don’t you?”

He looks at his commander a moment. A sudden urge to growl, to protest, to shake his head in defiance rears it’s head. After all he had only been doing what he had believed was right at the time! Could anyone blame him for his moment of panic?!

But as he looked at Bohg, his commander and his mate….

He nods softly and bows his head submissively.

Bohg chuckled and smirked softly, “I knew you’d want to be good for me, my darling…”

Lahn choked with a muffled shout when the toy suddenly lets off a powerful stream of electricity. He arches so hard this time he does lose his balance and lands on his back.

“Mmmmmmmmm…..!!”

“Hmmmm, let’s see if the endurance training we’ve been working on has paid off….” Bohg slowly leaned away to sit in front of his mate. Although he took a moment to give two taps at the floor.

_Do you want to do this?_

Lahn’s ears twitch a moment when he hears the tap….then he managed one snap of his fingers.

_Yes._

There’s a moment of relief before Bogh smirked at him, “If you can hold back from cumming for the next five minutes, I’ll let you suck me off and swallow my seed while I let you orgasm. If you can’t….well.” His eyes narrow.

Lahn panted and shuddered as he tries to hold it back, trying to call back on his training with his commander. He could do this…he could do this…

He began to count quietly backwards just as he had been trained and shudders softly as the aches between his thighs.

“Besides…you know if you can’t be good for five minutes we’ll have to start training all over again, won’t we?”


End file.
